


Don't Be Alarmed

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Teacher!Buck AU [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Teacher Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie gets a call from Christopher's teacher, Buck, asking him to come in, and tries not to think the worst.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Teacher!Buck AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708567
Comments: 28
Kudos: 371





	Don't Be Alarmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



They're on their way back to the station after a call when 2 things happen: Bobby gets an alert from dispatch at the same time Eddie gets a call from Christopher's school. 

Eddie's immediately on alert. It's the middle of the day. Here rarely gets calls about Chris unless something has happened. 

"Hello?"

"Hi. Eddie?"

Eddie's heart jumps at the familiar voice on the other end of the call. It's Christopher's English teacher Buck.

"Yeah, hey Buck. Everything okay?" Eddie asks.

There's a beat of silence before Buck speaks again. "Not exactly. Christopher is! It's just… look I know you're probably on shift, but is there any way you could come down here?"

Eddie nods, then remembers Buck can't see. "Yeah okay. Are you sure everything's alright."

"It's fine," Buck tells him. "I'll explain everything when you get here."

Eddie hangs up and turns to Bobby. "Hey Cap? Anyway we can swing by Christopher's school? One of his teachers called and needs me to come in."

"Already heading there," Bobby calls back to him. "There was a report of a fire." He must see the alarm on Eddie's face because he rushes on. "They think it was a false alarm. But we still need to check it out."

Eddie nods. He knows if something truly was wrong Buck would have told him, right? Or maybe he was afraid of Eddie freaking out and had decided not to tell him over the phone…

Eddie taps his fingers against his thighs and looks out the window. They're getting closer, only a few minutes out now. But those few minutes seem to take hours to Eddie's frantic mind. 

"I'm sure he's okay," Chimney assures him. 

"Yeah that hot teacher you like would have told you if Christopher wasn't okay," Hen adds. 

"His teacher's name is Buck," Eddie sighs. 

"Yeah _Mr. Buck_ ," Hen teases. "Do you call him that?"

"Only to Christopher."

"I'm sure you've thought about calling him that somewhere else," Hen says. "Someplace more private."

"Why are we talking about this right now when my son could be in danger?"

"Because it distracted you," Hen tells him. "And he's not in danger."

Eddie opens his mouth to ask her how she knows that, when he catches sight of the school outside the window. There's no fire. At least visibly. But there are students and staff standing outside a she distance away from the building. 

Eddie jumps out of the truck as soon as it's stopped and looks around, hoping to catch sight of Christopher. He spots him sitting at a picnic table across the lawn. Buck is with him.

"Christopher!" Eddie calls, rushing towards him.

Buck is on his feet before Eddie reaches them, "Eddie. Everything's okay."

"That's what you said on the phone, but what happened?" Eddie asks, looking from where Christopher is sitting on the bench, arms crossed and pout in his lips, to Buck. 

"Do you want to tell your dad, Chris?" Buck asks. "Or should I?"

Christopher sighs and looks up at him, "I did it."

"Did what?" Eddie questions, trying to keep calm so that Christopher feels comfortable opening up about what he did. Though he has a feeling. He just hopes it isn't true. 

"I pulled the fire alarm, Dad."

Eddie kneels down in front of him. He's not going to get angry, or overreact. He just wants to understand what was going through his son's head. "Why would you do something you knew was wrong, Christopher?"

"I overheard you telling Auntie Hen on the phone, _'It's a shame Chris is such a good student and these parent teacher meetings with Mr. Buck are so rare'_ and well, I thought I would help you out."

Eddie's eyes widen. He remembers saying that. He just hadn't realized Christopher had heard him. He puts his face in his hand for a moment, but can't help peeking up at Buck. His lips are twitching as he obviously fights a grin. 

"Christopher…"

"I'm sorry," Christopher says. "I just want you to be happy, Dad."

Eddie takes his hands in his and smiles, "I am happy. I have you."

"But you'd be happy with Mr. Buck, too!"

"I…" Eddie sighs. This isn't a conversation he wants to have right now in front of Buck. "I will talk to you about all this later." He gets to his feet and turns to Buck. "How much trouble is he in?"

Buck taps his chin, "Why don't we talk about that over drinks?"

"Are you serious?"

Buck leans in and lowers his voice. "You're not the only one who looks forward to those meetings, Eddie."

Eddie bites his lip, "Look, I like you. And I'd love to go out sometime. But I don't want Christopher's punishment to be hinged on whether we…"

"No!" Buck cuts in. "God no, Eddie. I wouldn't… look. He's a good kid. The best in my class. Everyone loves him here. It's his first offense, and if I know my sister she's going to let him off with cleaning the white boards or something."

Eddie nods. Buck's sister Maddie is the principle, and she's always been kind and fair. "I should still talk to her."

"Of course. She's not here today, but I can have her call you."

"That'd be great," Eddie says. He hesitates a moment, before adding, "You can call me too. Or text me. Anytime."

Buck smiles, "Yeah. You too. Anytime."

"Eddie!" Cap calls over to him. "We gotta go!"

"Be right there!" Eddie calls back. He smiles in apology at Buck. "Sorry. I need to…"

"Yeah you have a job to do," Buck says. "I probably need to get back to class anyway."

Eddie turns to Christophe, "You behave, okay? No more pulling fire alarms."

"Okay Dad," Christopher leans in when Eddie hugs him. "Love you."

"I love you too buddy. I'll see you tonight."

Eddie gives one last smile to Buck before turning and running towards the truck. He gets in and takes his seat across from Hen and Chimney.

"Eddie, that man wants to climb you," Hen tells him. "Please tell me you finally asked him out."

Eddie looks out the window to where Buck is standing with Christopher. The pair wave as the truck starts to drive off. 

His phone dings and he grins when he sees Buck's name on the screen, "Dinner tomorrow?"

Eddie types out his affirmation and looks up. Hen is watching him expectantly. "We're having dinner tomorrow," he tells her.

"About damn time."

It really is.

His phone dings again with another text from Buck, "I can't wait. Come hungry 😉."

"Ooh that boy means hungry for more than just food," Hen tells him. 

Eddie puts his phone away and glares at Hen. It's half hearted, and doesn't last long. He sits back in the seat and smiles, his mind drifting to all the places tomorrow night could go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
